hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanni Filippone
Giovanni Filippone was a contestant on Season 5 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On Season 5, he ranked in 6th place, and on Season 17, he ranked in 12th place. Background Giovanni was a consistent performer in almost every service. During the first black jacket service, he had his absolute worst performance by messing up all of his food, accidentally burning Robert's hand and talking back to Ramsay. Season 5 Episode 1 Before dinner service, the men revealed their new team name: The Blues Brothers, and Giovanni was assigned as a waiter. He did not like that idea whatsoever, claiming he is not a waiter. He was the reason why his team lost for being rated below average by 90% of his customers. Giovanni was named the worst waiter in the history of Hell's Kitchen. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Scallops Challenge, Giovanni gave the best overall individual performance, by cleaning 15 scallops, and 13 of them were accepted. Because of his outstanding performance, the blue team won 36-35, and were rewarded with a helicopter tour of Catalina Island. The blue team won the dinner service, and at elimination, Giovanni participated in the emotional standing ovation that was given to Ji's exit, along with his teammates and the red team. Episode 3 His team won the Meat & Cow Challenge, and were rewarded with a trip to Santa Ynez, California. During the first seating of the Steakhouse dinner service, Giovanni was on the grill station. Despite being an executive chef of a steak house, Giovanni had a terrible performance by sending out tons of undercooked steaks. Giovanni was even embarrassed at himself and accepting that there was no excuse for it. This lead Ramsay to say "Thank fuck I've never visited your Steak House!". The blue team lost the dinner service, and nobody was safe. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 Both teams lost the dinner service, and nobody was safe. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 Both teams lost the dinner service, but for the blue team, because he gave the strongest performance on the appetizer station, Giovanni was named "Best of the Worst", and asked to nominate one of his teammates for elimination. He nominated J, who joined Andrea from the red team. However, Ramsay questioned his decision as he felt Robert should have been nominated. Episode 6 His team won the Bar Mitzvah Planning Challenge 2-1. The blue team won the Bar Mitzvah dinner service. Episode 7 Before the challenge, Giovanni was transferred to the red team by Ramsay, where he helped the team win the challenge. The red team won the dinner service. Episode 8 During the Blind Taste Test, Giovanni gave a scoreless performance, but his team won 8-7, and were rewarded with a photo shoot for TV Guide with Ramsay. The red team lost the dinner service, and nobody was safe. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 9 Before dinner service, Ramsay announced that the teams had to create their own menus. Despite a lot of struggle from the red kitchen, his team was declared the winners. At elimination, Giovanni and the red team were shocked when Carol, who was on their winning team, was announced to be the one eliminated. Episode 10 Before the challenge, Ramsay asked Giovanni who was the worst cook in the red team. He named Andrea, who joined Ben from the blue team. Ramsay surprised the remaining six when he gave them all black jackets. Giovanni lost the first individual challenge to Ben, and was punished by taking part of Delivery Day. During dinner service, Giovanni had his worst performance ever. It included messing up Ben's special, burning Robert with a hot pan, and talking back to Ramsay after he called him "dickface". This lead Ramsay to explode in anger two inches away from his face. After dinner service, Paula was named "Best of the Worst". He was Paula's first nominee for elimination, with Andrea being the second. He was eliminated for the argument between him and Ramsay, and his downward spiral. Ramsay gave no comment on Giovanni's elimination, and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence until episode 14. However, Giovanni received a retrospective montage of his run during his exit interview. Episode 14/15 When he returned for the last dinner service of the season, Giovanni was picked second by Danny, after Ben and before Carol. Danny won the finals over Paula. Season 17 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Giovanni scored 3 points for his team. The blue team won 28-27, and were rewarded with a lunch at Wolfgang Puck's restaurant with Ramsay, and sliding down the Skyslide at the U.S. Bank Tower, in Los Angeles. Episode 2 During dinner service, Giovanni gave a strong performance on the meat station, and was even asked by Ramsay to go over in the red kitchen to help Elise, who was struggling on the meat station. The blue team won the dinner service. Giovanni witnessed his second winning-team elimination of his time in Hell's Kitchen, when fellow Season 5 contestant Ben, who had won the dinner service with the blue team, was eliminated. Episode 3 The blue team won the dinner service. Episode 4 The blue team lost the dinner service. He was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Josh being the first. This marked the first time in the show's history that Giovanni survived elimination after being nominated. Episode 5 Both teams were declared winners after Josh was eliminated during dinner service. Episode 6 In the pizza making challenge where chefs got to pick who they wanted to cook against, Giovanni was not picked. Instead he got to choose a pair to cook a second pizza with. He chose to go with France as he was insulted that Michelle didn't pick him. When time was up Ramsay revealed that he would only be tasting one blue team pizza from France and the team decided on Gio's pizza over Benjamin's. This proved to be a mistake as Gio had burned his pizza and cost his team the final point. During dinner service, Giovanni and Van served raw lamb causing Ramsay to force the entire team into the pantry to berate them. After that he took too long to send up the orders as he wanted to make sure the lamb was cooked perfectly. Then later, he overcooked two orders of veal. This along with Robyn's overcooked salmon caused Ramsay to kick the entire blue team out of the kitchen. Despite having lots of problems on the meat station, Giovanni was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 Giovanni was named as one of the weakest chefs in the blue team and had to participate in the cook for your life challenge recreating one of Gordon Ramsay's signature dishes. Although his presentation was deemed beautiful by Ramsay, he made some serious errors by putting too much pasta and not enough sauce. These errors caused him to have the worst dish of the night which unfortunately eliminated him from the competition. On his way out, Ramsay told him he was glad he came back and to look out for his family. Trivia Season 5 Season 17 *He survived his first elimination ever, because the only night he was nominated was on Season 5, it was the night he was eliminated. *He is the third chef to be eliminated by the Cook For Your Life Challenge, and the first male chef to be eliminated by it. Quotes Season 5 *"Yeah, but I'm not a Dickface, chef." *(After Seth destroyed a tenderloin filet): "He molested that poor thing! People have gone to jail for less. It looked like he went at it with a jackhammer." Season 17 *"Might be an old dog, but I got a little pep left in me. Thank you for giving me a call, Chef Ramsay. I didn't know Chef Ramsay even knew my phone number." *(Helping Elise at the meat station): "No. No, no. You're gonna get both of us in trouble, man. Stop flipping it. Just leave it." Category:Chef Category:Season 5 Category:All-Stars Category:Black Jacket